A Dream Birthday Vacation
by MBAV fan66
Summary: (A birthday one-shot for my dear friend, Bennyweirlover17! I hope you like it! :D) It's Benny's birthday and Ethan plans on making Benny's biggest dream come true for it. What's his biggest dream you might ask? Well read on to find out! ;D


**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, today's a very special day! For today is my good friend, Bennyweirlover17 birthday! :D *releases the confetti and balloons from the ceiling***

 **And this here bethan one-shot is hereby dedicated (and is also my gift) to them! So, I hope you like it! ;D**

 **And to Bennyweirlover17...I just want to say thank you SOOOOOO much for being so supportive and encouraging in all my stories! All your wonderful comments and words have mean so much to me and is what helps keep me going in this crazy thing we call fanfiction. So, from the bottom of my little heart I say thank you and love you totes! (platonically that is) :)**

 **Now then! Let's get this birthday one-shot started and over with! Shall we? Lol! And don't forget to leave a review afterwards telling me what you thought about it. ;)**

 **Oh! And by the way, I know that techincally cherry blossom trees don't typically bloom in early May, but instead bloom more in late March to maybe mid April. And I know that some other facts in this one-shot aren't really all that accurate, either, but this is fanfiction. And in the world of fanfiction, you can change any rules or facts out there to fit your own needs to the story. Fanfiction is a way to express ourselves by taking something that already exist and twisting it into something entirely of our own creation. So, to those who like the facts to be exact, I apologize now and highly suggest not reading this one-shot then, as there will be many incorrect facts about certain things in it. Thanks You! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this one-shot, it's plot, and any OC's that may appear in it. I also don't own any of the places mentioned in this one-shot, as well, except for the little breakfast cafe. That I do own.**

* * *

It was May 1st, which was a very special day for a certain spellmaster. For you see, on this day once a year there was always one unofficial holiday that took place at this time. Now, it might've not been very important to most people in the world and is only ever celebrated by a very select few, but to Benny Weir it had meant everything to him because today was his birthday.

His most favorite day of the whole year. The day he decided to grace the world with his wonderful presence for the first time.

Benny had awoken with a stretch and a yawn, as sunlight filtered in through the window of the room. He smiled groggily at the light and the musical tune of birds chirping in the morning, but his smile grew even more once he looked over next to him in bed to see the most adorable and beautifulest sight of all. His darling seer boyfriend, Ethan Morgan.

God, how he loved that seer with all his heart and soul. The day he met Ethan probably came a close second to his birthday out of all his favorite days to celebrate in a year. He'll never forget that day...

 _The day when they first met on the playground after some older kids had threw Ethan's favorite toy plane into a tree on purpose and it got stuck back when they were just six years old. He remembered seeing Ethan standing there bawling his little eyes out over the loss of his favorite toy as the bullies just stood there laughing and making fun of the poor kid._

 _Not really understanding it at the time he felt a bit of anger well up inside him back then at the sight of those jerks doing that to Ethan. So, being the good samaritan that he was taught to be by his parents, little Benny decided to take matters into his own hands and help the poor kid out by first confronting the ones who were responsible for causing six year old Ethan so much pain._

 _Sadly, the confrontation didn't go over as well as he had thought it would at the time, as the older kids had beaten him to a pulp before finally going elsewhere. He could see Ethan's face back then when he saw him so dirty and bruised up from the small pummeling that he gotten. He looked so sympathic and guilty that he kind a looked like a cute little puppy who's been scolded for doing something wrong._

Present day Benny smiled at the fond memory, as he remembered what happened next...

 _Past Benny had then told him that it was fine and that he'd gladly do it again because it was the right thing to do. At first, young Ethan had this unsure expression on his face which soon turned into a smile of graditude. Happy to see him smiling, little Benny took a quick glance upward at the tree that they stood under and saw the stranded plane up in the tree._

 _ **"Now! Time to get you unstuck and back to your owner."**_ _stated six year old Benny, looking up at the toy._

 _Before Ethan knew it, Benny had started to climb the tree and had retrieved the toy plane from the clutches of the tree and had climbed back down with it safely in his mouth (since he had to use his hands to get back down with). Once he made contact with the ground he took the toy out of his mouth and handed it to a very happy looking Ethan._

 _ **"Sorry about the drool on it."**_ _apologized young Benny, slightly ashamed by it._ _ **"But other than that, here it is! All safe and sound without a single scratch on it!"**_ _grinned Benny happily, with his hands straight out in front of him with the toy plane in hand._

 _Little Ethan was so overjoyed that as he took the plane out of his hands, he gave Benny a great big hug. Ethan's sudden show of graditude had caught him off guard at first, but he soon hugged back. Just happy that he could help._

 _That's when he asked Benny if he wanted to play with him with his toy plane, in which Benny happily accepted and that's the day when their everlasting friendship began._

Current Benny smiled fondly at the memory. It was one of his favorite memories with the seer and he'd never forget it, either.

Not being able to help himself, Benny then reached over to embrace his endearing boyfriend in his arms, as he placed soft and gentle butterfly kisses on his cheek. "Ethan...it's time to get up." he cooed softly in his ear. "We have an entire week's worth a birthday vacation to get started on, my love."

Ethan moaned not wanting to comply with his wishes. "Do we have to start so early in the morning? We just got here a few hours ago." complained Ethan, still refusing to open his eyes.

Benny rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend's laziness. "But this _was_ your idea in the first place, babe." he whispered softly, trying to still coerce him into opening his eyes. He nibbled on that one sweet spot on Ethan's neck, which seem to do the trick as he was now rolling over looking back with sleepy brown eyes at him.

"Don't remind me." grumbled Ethan flatly, but in a joking kind a way as he smiled up at Benny. He then shifted his body upwards in bed to sit up more. He yawned tiredly while stretching his stiffened bones and muscles out some. "And besides...whatever happened to mister 'I love to sleep in all the time whenever I can get the chance too?' _Hmm_...?" mused Ethan teasingly.

"Oh, don't get me wrong! I still love to sleep in whenever I can, but today is special. Today's my birthday! One of the many few and rare occasions that I _don't_ won't to sleep in on. You know that silly!" mused Benny back, tapping Ethan on the nose with his finger.

"Plus, you had planned this whole trip for me just so we can celebrate my birthday together, anyways babe. A special little getaway for just you and me. _Alone_. With no college courses or exams getting in the way. Or even any crazy supernatural happenings taking place on us, like they normally do from time to time." grinned Benny smugly with a twinkle in his eye.

Ethan couldn't help, but to giggle. "I suppose you're right!" agreed Ethan happily, flashing a bright cheery smile his way before leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

Benny wrapped his arms around the seer, as he kissed back obviously wanting to do something more, but Ethan had other ideas as he suddenly pulled back. "So, I guess we better start getting ready, then! Huh?" teased Ethan, throwing the blanket off from over him and then proceeding to get out of bed with a humorous like smile on his face.

Benny laid there with a pout and his arms laid outward where Ethan's body once was. He made a small disappointed humming sound at his boyfriend's teasing actions, but then smiled as he sat up enough to prop his head up onto his hand as he laid there under the blanket still.

"So, what all do you have planned for us to do while we're on this little vacation of yours, anyways?" mused Benny, as he watched Ethan move about the room to gather some things out of their luggage.

Ethan shrugged. "Technically this is more _your_ trip rather than mine. Seeing as this whole trip to Paris is my birthday gift to you." corrected Ethan smartly. Once he had everything he made his way towards the bathroom, but stopped right before entering. He turned around to then face Benny, while holding his belongings close to his body.

"And to answer your question, I figured we'd just do whatever you wanted to!" he replied brightly with his head cocked slightly to the side and his eyes closed with a cheery smile on his face. "At least all the things that you've told me you'd like to do if you ever got the chance to take that dream vacation that you've always imagined." added in Ethan thoughtfully with his face scrunched up in thought before shrugging.

"As long as we're free by 7 o'clock tonight then I don't really care what we do. Other than that, this day is entirely up to you, B!" he chripped gleefully, as he then proceeded to enter the bathroom to take a shower.

Benny laid there as he watched the door close and Ethan disappear behind it. "Ethan Morgan, just what is it that you have planned for tonight?" he wondered intriguingly with a grin. Now he really had something to look forward to tonight.

* * *

Perhaps I should explain about the trip a bit. You see, Benny was a really big romantic who always dreamed about one day visiting Paris, France. The most romantic place on Earth. He had dreamed about going there with the love of his life (before he knew it was Ethan) one day or even meeting them there because who doesn't love a good French girl (in 10 year old Benny's mind, that is).

He had read all up on this fascinating city. Their different kinds of cuisines, restaurants, cafes, tourist attractions, and even stores. He even took French back in high school when he was a junior to learn the language and culture there. He had it all planned out already for (or when) he ever paid the 'romance capital of the world' a visit someday. And every detail of that plan he of course relayed to his best friend, Ethan, at the time back when they were still just kids.

And thanks to bit of planning himself, Ethan was able to save up enough money to arrange for his dream vacation to finally happen. Ethan had thought that know since they were adults with decent jobs to help them get by through their college years, that now would be the perfect time to set it all into motion on Benny's 21st birthday. Now that the both were able to legally drink alcohol, that is. Even though Ethan didn't look it, he was actually older than Benny with his own birthday taking place in March.

Once he had secured enough funds for the trip and had made all the arrangements for their stay, Ethan then had to notify those closes to him about it, as well. He even managed to talk his and Benny's boss into letting them off for the trip. As for their professors, the dean if the college had agreed to let them off for summer vacation early provided they take their final exams before they leave. Of course, Ethan had no choice but to tell Benny then, but he was alright with that.

And so, this is where we find our two favorite lovebirds. Here in Paris, France for Benny's dream vacation with the one he loves. Happily celabrating Benny's 21st birthday together with just the two of them, like he always dreamed of doing someday. Just...maybe not with his best friend originally when he first came up with the whole thing.

When Benny found out about it, he was so thrilled and excited about it that he even studied really hard for all their final exams just so he can fly through them much more quickly from already knowing most of the answers. Surprisingly, he even managed to pass all them!

This trip was all Benny could think and talk about (to Ethan's dismay, unfortunately) as he counted down to this very day.

* * *

They walked down the street together hand in hand as the warm spring like sun shined down upon them. Birds chirped as they flew from place to place, while they were greeted with friendly 'bonjours' from some of the locals as they walked by enjoying the lovely day.

Ethan and Benny's little early morning stroll had taken them to a cozy little cafe called Étoile Croisée Café, that was just a few blocks away from their hotel, to eat breakfast at. After taking their seats at an outside table, they took a minute to look over the menu while the waitress politely left to go tend to her other customers as they were busy deciding on what to order.

"Wow! I have to say, French people sure are polite. Huh, love?" commented Ethan, flashing him a warm smile.

"Yup! They sure are!" chirped Benny brightly with a cheery smile. "Another reason why yah gotta love France! Am I right?" he added jokingly.

Ethan giggled, as he looked over his menu. "Hmm...I'm not sure what to really get. They all sound so delicous." he thought out loud, trying to make his decision on what to get. "I'll probably just order a cup of coffee and a blueberry bagel." he decided finally, placing his menu down on the table.

"Sounds yummy!" exclaimed Benny happily. He then put his menu down, as well. "Well, I already know what I'm getting." he beamed.

"Reallly? What?" wondered Ethan curiously.

"Something I've been _DYING_ to try if I ever got the chance to come to France someday!" he replied cheerfully to Ethan, still earning a clueless expression from the seer. "Crepes!" answered Benny proudly. "I've been wanting to try some authentic crepes for like...EVER, now. Ever since I found out exactly what they were and that day I first tried some at that restaurant back in Whitechapel." he stated a matter-of-factly.

"And let me tell you, E...they weren't the best tasting, either." cringed Benny at the memory. "They totally burnt them to a crisp and they tasted horrible and bland, too! I had to basically drown them in nothing but syrup just to be able to make them somewhat edible! And even then they still weren't!" he added, over exaggerating just a bit.

Ethan couldn't help but to laugh. He remembered when Benny had told him that. They were just 12 years old at the time. Benny had gotten such a stomachache afterwards that he couldn't get out of bed for at least a couple of days because he had wound up contracting food poisoning from it. He was so miserable back then from it that Ethan had to spend most of the weekend with him helping out, while Mrs. Weir had a class reunion to attend to.

When he had offered to stay and take care of a sick Benny, she had tried to tell him that it was ok and that she didn't mind missing it, but Ethan strongly insisted that she'd go and not to worry about a thing, seeing as he's got it and that if he needed anything that he'd just ask his parents for help.

Ethan shook his head at the memory, as moments later their waitress reappeared again to take their order.

"Are we ready to order, yet?" she had said in English, but with a bit of a French accent as she spoke.

Ethan turned to face her and smiled. "I believe we are." he answered back sweetly to her, as she got her pen and pad ready. "I would like a cup of your French vanilla coffee, please and one of your blueberry bagels with...some cream cheese. Thank you." he said, giving the nice lady his order.

"Oui, très bien!" she chirpped brightly in French. "And for you, monsieur?" she asked Benny, turning her attention to him now.

"Oui, je voudrais quelques-unes de vos crêpes de banane aux fraises et un caramel macchiato, s'il vous plaît." spoke Benny in French, while flashing the surprised young girl a friendly smile.

The young waitress smiled back herself. "I see that you can speak the language quiet fluently, monsieur!" she replied back cheerfully looking at him. Benny just shrugged nonchalantly while giving a small confident smile making the girl giggle, as she proceeded to write down his order. "I'll go put your orders in right away, messieurs. It should only take but a few minutes before your orders are ready." she stated politely, as she walked away and back inside.

Benny smiled as he watched her walk away, but when he turned to face Ethan he was met with a bored and unimpressed stare from the seer.

"What?!" questioned Benny incredulously.

Ethan shook his head, but gave a small smile. "You just love showing off, don't you?"

"Well, we are in France and you know much I love the country. So, why not study up on it's language, too?" pointed out Benny smugly, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean you have to rub your _prefectly mastered_ French skills of the language in my face though!" argued back Ethan defensively.

"My, aren't we the jealous type!" chuckled Benny treasingly.

"Oh, please!" remarked Ethan sarcastically, with a roll of the eyes.

"Hey, now! Cheer up, babe!" replied Benny. "We're in Paris, France! The love capital of the world!" he declared boastingly, throwing his hands up as he looked around briefly as if it was obvious. "Also, if I must say...your French is coming along quite nicely, I might add." he added proudly, trying to lighten the mood.

Ethan tried not to give in to his charm, as he sat there with his arms crossed just slightly looking away from the spellmaster, but he still couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face.

"That's only because I have the hottest French tutor around to help me understand it more better." replied Ethan in a flirting tone.

"You damn right, I am!" agreed Benny slyly in a playful manner with a wink.

Ethan just shook his head as if he was disappointed or embarrassed by him, which he was as his cheeks turned a light shade of red. Benny grinned smugly seeing his boyfriend's small blush.

"But to be fair though, I have been speaking it much longer than you have, E. When I started my lessons it was back when I discovered my love for the country, whereas you've only started your's in our junior year of high school." pointed out Benny.

"Yeah...I guess you're right about that. You do have quite a bit of a jump start on learning it than I do." agreed Ethan coolly. "But did you still have to take it in high school though? I mean, you could already speak it perfectly back then. So, why take French I and French II? They basically only teach the basics of French whereas you've been studying it outside of school through tutoring even before we started high school." he wondered.

"Because, they were easy earned credits for graduation! _Duh_!" stated Benny, as if it was obvious. "Also, that meant that I got to spend some more quality time with my darling and precious boyfriend during and after school, too." he added sounding a bit flirtingly.

"Gosh, B! You're such a smartass and flirt all the time! Aren't you?" scolded Ethan humorously, chuckling a bit.

Soon enough their orders had arrived. After bidding the waitress a quick and polite 'merci', they soon dug in.

Benny was astounded and amazed by just how good real and authentic French crepes actually tasted. It was like heaven in his mouth with it's flaky and yet delicate texture on his tastebuds. It made him wonder if perhaps he should take some back home to Whitechapel when they leave. Or at the very least ask for their recipe, so he can either have Ethan or his Grandma make it back home for him whenever he pleased.

* * *

After breakfast, they had went to some of Paris's famous tourist attractions like the Louvre, the Arc de Triomphe, and the Notre Dame de Paris (also widely known as the Notre Dame Cathedral). Benny was in awe at every one of them, as he was heavily enthralled in the capital's beauty and culture surrounding him. He didn't even mind it when they were sightseeing in the Louvre, which was a museum, no less!

Not only did they stop to see a few sites, but along the way they also stopped to do a bit of browsing and shopping in a few little shops that were spead across town. They bought a few trinkets and knick-knacks for themselves, but they also made sure to buy everybody back home a little something, too. A...piece of Paris if you will, as souvenirs.

While touring the Parc de Sceaux and visiting the large chateau there, Benny's tummy begun to rumble with hunger. Taking that as a cue for lunch time, they decided to have a picnic on the Parc de Sceaux grounds together after discovering a small booth there renting out already prepared picnic baskets to visitors.

After paying for theirs, they wondered the grounds a bit more longer to find the perfect place to have their picnic lunch for two at. As they walked they marveled at all the beautiful flowers in bloom, as well, as all the well kept trees and bushes there. It was all so beautiful and romantic to look at. There was even ancient statues and sparkling fountains spewing out water in the park. The whole place seemed like something out of a fairytale.

Eventually, they found the perfect place to have their lunch at. It was were the cherry blossom trees grew, all lined up in rows. They took refuge under some growing in a stretch of grass, as the pretty pink flower petals fell from the branches like autumn leaves in the fall. The sunshine sparkled down upon the two through the branches as they enjoyed their meal in the comforting afternoon shade, as a nice cool breeze blew by.

Benny fed Ethan some cheese, while Ethan fed him a strawberry. Afterwards, they leaned in and kissed while admiring the love they shared for each other in this very romantic setting.

* * *

Later that evening, they made a quick stop back at the hotel to go change and freshen up a bit before dinner.

After much nagging (much to the seer's great annoyance), Ethan had finally broken down and told Benny what his special plans were for the evening that night at 7pm. He had planned on them viewing the sunset at the top of the Eiffle Tower and then afterwards having a nice gourmet dinner at the fancy restaurant that was located there, as well.

As if like some school girl, Benny jumped for joy and quickly spun his wonderful boyfriend around in the air happily before placing him back down and pecking him on the cheek as thanks for planning something so amazing and cool. Having dinner at the Eiffle Tower's, Le Jules Verne was one of his top 10 things that he wanted to do once he came to Paris. In fact, it was actually number one, really. It was the most perfect way to end off such an amazing day like this with Ethan, in his opinion. It couldn't get any more better than this, he imagined dreamily.

"You know...reading a menu for breakfast in French is much more easier than it is reading one for dinner. I mean, like how am I suppose to know what it is if it's all written in French?!" stated Ethan somewhat annoyed how complicated the menu is right now. He kept tilting his head sideways and squinting while trying to understand it more better.

Benny laughed at Ethan's helplessness in reading the menu. He found it cute before getting up and moving beside the seer to look over his shoulder at it with a quizzical look on his face.

"Here, babe! Let me translate for you. Ok?" he said looking over his shoulder. "Tell me at least what sounds somewhat good to you, E."

Ethan looked back at his helpful boyfriend and smiled, as he took a moment to look back over the menu again.

"Uh...how about this one? The...Oeuf...Christian Di-or?" he asked carefully, trying to proncounce it correctly.

Benny looked over the dish's discription to see just what all was in it and then broke out into a small fit of laughter. Ethan looked at him oddly with a weired out look on his face.

"What?! Did I not say it right?" questioned Ethan concernedly.

Benny shook his head. "No. You did say it correctly, babe." snickered Benny. "But I somehow doubt you'll like the taste of fish eggs on a boiled egg, E." he stated amusingly, watching as Ethan grimaced at the thought of what it actually was.

"Eew!" he mocked shivered. "You're right! No thanks!" he added, before pecking Benny on the cheek as the spellmaster took his seat again. "You're always looking out for me, aren't yah, babe?" cooed Ethan sweetly.

Benny smiled a charming smile at him, as he leaned on the table to rest his chin on his hands. "Well, of course! Somebody's got to." he replied cheekily, with a wink and clicking sound.

Ethan just rolled his eyes at him playfully.

"How about I just order for the both of us then?" suggested the spellmaster.

"As long as you don't order anything that sounds disgusting to me." smirked Ethan in a cocky and teasing way.

Benny laughed. "Don't worry, E! I won't! Remember? I've always got your back not matter what." he replied reassuringly.

Just then the waiter came up to them ready to take their order.

Surprisingly, Benny actually did order something that he figured that Ethan would love. The dish was called Canard à l'Orange, which was slices of roasted duck served in an orange sauce with a few orange slices on the plate for decoration. It was like heaven in Ethan's mouth once he tried it. He's never had duck before or even considered trying it someday, but now that he has...it was, TRÈS MAGNIFIQUE!

Benny couldn't help but to smile and subtly chuckle at his boyfriend's sudden desire for duck. Truth be told, neither did he ever have duck before (as he ordered the samething, too), but he still couldn't help but to admire the look of wonder and amazement in his beloved's eyes as he chowed down on it heartily. In Benny's eyes that would be something he would mostly be doing, not Ethan.

It was still cute nonetheless, to see the seer a bit...unmannerly at times in rare moments such as this. Ethan was always the calm and collected one, who was always worried about what others might think at times. Whereas, Benny was always the wild and goofy one who could careless what everybody thinks about him. It's nice sometimes for the two roles to be reversed for short periods of time, though.

* * *

Enjoying the last bit of their red wine, it was now dessert time. This time, however, Ethan had taken it upon himself to order both their deserts for them after the waiter had read off what the desserts where for the night.

As he was ordering, he had whispered something in the waiter's ear which had made the waiter smile joyously as he rushed off to give the chefs their dessert order.

Benny saw the strange exchange and arched an intriguing brow at the person sitting across from him at the table. "What was that all about?" he asked.

Ethan just shrugged nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big thing. "I just told him to make your dessert 'extra' special, seeing as it's a special occasion and whatnot." he stated coolly.

A look of realization soon hit the spellmaster in the face, as he got what he meant. " _O-h_! I get it now! You told him how today was my birthday! Right?!" he said, winking afterwards.

"Ye-ah...something like that..." replied Ethan hintingly in a sarcastic kind a way.

"Well, you didn't have to whisper it to the man! I mean, it's no secret that today's my birthday and all! Heck! If I could, I'd probably have it sky written with an airplane in the sky that it is!" joked Benny, before making a puzzling expression as if in thought. "Is sky writing even still a thing?" he pondered a bit, before giving up on the idea.

Ten minutes later, their desserts arrived, which were these little short, jiggly looking white cylinder things that was brown on top and drizzled with what looked to be a caramel like sauce over it. The desserts that Ethan had ordered was crème caramels (or flans) topped with a bit of whipped cream and a cherry on top. At least, there was suppose to be a cherry on top.

Benny's, however, was topped with something much more different than a cherry. What rested on top of the delectable little dessert instead was a sparkling diamond ring. Benny was in awe at what he saw, as his mouth hung open.

"I-I-Is that uh... _ring_?" gapped Benny dumbly in awe, as he looked up at Ethan.

The seer then got down on one knee in front of everybody in the restaurant. All eyes were now on them, as everybody stared on. Ethan then took Benny's hand in both of his, as he gazed up at him with loving and earnest eyes.

"Benny Weir, we have known each other since we were six years old. The day you stood up for me against those bullies in the park and then climbed that tree to rescue my favorite toy plane that they had threw in it on purpose, you have always had my back and looked out for me ever since." declared Ethan, reminiscing about that very day.

"In that time, we have went from best friends to boyfriends and now...I would like to take it to the next level, as happily married together as husbands." he confessed honestly, with a smile. It took everything in him just not to break down right then and there while in the middle of his heartfelt commitment to the spellmaster.

"I want to give you the life that you deserve. A life with nothing, but happiness and love. I want to further our relationship together as best friends by marrying you. I mean...they always say that your spouse is like your best friend and how that two very close-knit friends will eventually someday in the furture fall in love and get married. Granted, that's more of an opposite gender type of thing, but still. The same thing can be said about gay couples, as well." declared Ethan wholeheartedly.

"So what I'm saying is...will you make me the most luckiest guy in the world and marry me?" he said, finally popping the question.

Benny had no idea what to think. Clearly, he was in shock, but at the same time he wanted to explode with love and just take the seer in his arms and whisk him away somewhere more private for a major make out session because of the romantic act. His entire childhood dream had just come true all in one day, all due to one person. Ethan Morgan. The love of his life and his entire world.

The other people in the room were all watching with great anticipation, whether or not they spoke complete English or not. They all knew what this kind of gesture had meant...a marriage proposal.

"Of course, I'll marry you, Ethan! I how could I not?!" answered Benny, getting choked up a bit.

This put a big smile on Ethan's face, as he stood up to remove the engagement ring from it's current resting place to slip onto Benny's finger. An applause of clapping and awes could be heard throughout the room for the two to congratulate them.

Benny lept up to give Ethan the biggest kiss ever, as he wrapped his arms around his neck. This was the best birthday and vacation that he's ever had all rolled up into one. It was clear to Benny just how much his now fiance loves him, which he never doubted for a minute.

"But I didn't get a cherry on my creme caramel dessert like you did. And I was really wanting one, too." fake pouted Benny, playfully

Ethan just rolled his eyes. "Here." he said reaching down to pick up the cherry that was on his dessert, keeping his other arm around Benny's waist. "You can have mine, instead, then." he said, popping it into Benny's mouth.

Pleased, Benny giggled as he held the red fruit between his teeth grinning. "How about we just share, instead." he said huskily, leaning forward to place his lips on Ethan's.

Ethan chuckled happily, as he complied to the spellmaster's wishes knowing exactly what he had meant.

Life couldn't get anymore better for the spellmaster and seer.

...Or can it?

* * *

 **4 Years Later**

Turns out that it can...

About a year after graduating college and getting married a few months afterwards, Benny had came across a recipe for an old fertility potion hidden away in a bunch of his grandma's old spell books that were stored away in the attic, forgotten. He found the book while cleaning out the attic after Evelyn had given him and Ethan the house as a wedding gift. She finally had decided that it was probably about time for her to move out and into this wonderful retirement home for the magically gifted.

Benny tried to convince her not to move out, but she promised that she was fine with the idea and would be ok as long he promised to visit regularly (which he did).

Anyways, after finding the book he showed it to Ethan who thought about the idea of having children of their own together, if the potion was legit. The potion had said that it would make males be able to get pregnant if consumed. Although, since their bodies weren't originally designed to carry babies that it would have to alter their body during the pregnancy so that it could. Afterwards, the male's body would go back to normal again.

Curious, the two lovers ran the potion's description by Mrs. Weir to see if it was true or not. Turns out that it was, as she told them the potion was created decades ago by a gay wizard couple who longed for children of their own. So, after much research and trail and error, they had finally came up with the correct ingredients for the potion. They published the potion a few years later, in hopes to give other gay couples out there a chance to have their very own children with both parents DNA. In other words, to start a family of their very own.

They were surprised to learn that not only did the potion work on humans, but also on other supernatural creatures who are able to bear children; such as werewolves, fairies, shapeshifters, harpies, etc.

Giving them her blessing, she was delighted to hear that they had wanted to go through with it. She couldn't wait to be a great grandma. Of course, that meant they also had to tell Ethan's parents the truth about everything, as well. It was only common sense for them to know about everything if their son was gonna be pregnant with their first grandchild.

So, Benny followed the instruction to a "T" and nine months later he was the proud father to two wonderful twin boys, Benny Jr. (or BJ for short) and Ethan Jr. (EJ for short). As it turns out they took after their name shakes in the looks department, as well. With BJ looking more like Benny and EJ more like Ethan.

* * *

The now 2 year old twins, have also seemed to inherit not only their looks, but also their personalities, too, as they begin to act more and more like both of their parents each day. BJ the mischievous and naive one, just like his Papa Benny and EJ, the more cautious and smarter one of the two just like his Daddy Ethan. Not to mention, that they also took after their magical traits, as well, with BJ looking to be a spellmaster in the future and EJ a seer.

The two little terrors were busy currently running amok around the house with chocolate all over their little faces and hands, laughing. Hearing the chaos from upstairs and waking him from his small catnap, Ethan headed downstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

He was surprised to find the twins covered in chocolate and all hyped up on the stuff while in nothing but their diapers, as Benny was busy chasing them around with a wash cloth in his hands trying to catch them so he can clean them up.

"Get back here you two! And let me clean you up before your daddy wakes up and see's what a horrible father I've been when it comes to fixing you two dinner!" shouted Benny, chasing the two year olds around frantically. BJ and EJ both just ignored him as they continued to laugh and think it was all a game.

Ethan just stood there in silence as he watched as the scene unfolded before him. Of course, he was a bit ticked at his husband for letting them have junk food for dinner... _again_. But it was still very funny to see and plus, he kind a deserved it for letting them have so much, too.

Suddenly, Benny stepped on a toy car and the scene that happened next was like something right out of a comedy movie. As the toy car rolled out from underneath him, as Benny came crashing down to the floor backwards with a thud and landing on his back.

"Son of a-!" he yelled out in frustration (stopping himself in time before saying the bad word), as he sat back up rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt!"

The two boys just stood there and laughed at their Papa's misfortunate accident with one of their toys. "Hahahaha! Papa almost said a bad word! Hahaha!" laughed EJ hysterically, as he pointed at him.

"Daddy's gonna be _sooo_ mad at Papa!" laughed the other twin.

Not being able to hide his small fit of laughter too, Ethan let out a loud sneakering laugh, as well. This had gained the twins attention as their little green and brown eyes lit up with joy at the sight of their Dada.

"Daddy!" they both shouted in unison, running to him. "You're awake!" stated BJ happily, as both of them hugged Ethan's legs.

"That I am. And I see that you two are causing your Papa quite a lot of problems tonight, I see." pointed out Ethan amusingly, as he glanced over at Benny after giving the boys a hug.

Benny stood up, rubbing the back of his head but this time out of embarrassment as he bashfully looked down with a blush. Ethan had a smug grin on his face at seeing the boys giving him such a hard time. It was Benny's own fault. He's tried to tell him before not to let them consume so much candy and sweets at once like that or else they'll be bouncing off the walls later on. Just like how he and Benny was when they were that age.

After being freed from the boys' hugs, Ethan came walking up to Benny. "Let me guess...snacks and candy for dinner, again?" mused Ethan smugly with his arms crossed.

Benny nodded slowly with a confirmation hum. "Are you mad at me?" he asked timidly, afraid of what the answer may be.

"Well, I was, but after seeing all the hell the boys have put you through in the past 10 minutes then I think we're even now." chuckled Ethan.

Benny blushed. "Come on! I'll help you get them cleaned up and ready for bed, B." replied Ethan sincerely, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Only because you're their favorite parent and they listen to you better than they do me." commented Benny snidely, but in a playful manner.

Ethan just shrugged. "That's because I don't give in to their demands as easily as you do half the time. So, of course they respect me more than they do you." he stated back cockily, as he took BJ's and EJ's tiny hands in his and began to lead them upstairs for their baths.

While the seer's back was turned, he didn't see the tongue being stuck out at him from behind by Benny. But Benny did have to admit...he was right. Ethan was more of the disciplinary parent than he was. Even as an adult, the spellmaster still liked to act like a kid from time to time.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, BJ and EJ were both fast asleep in their beds now that their sugar rush has worn off, dreaming of nothing but good things.

As for the two fathers, they were both currently all snuggled up in their own bed together happily enjoying each others company. Benny had Ethan all wrapped up in his arms, as they laid together relishing in the peace and quiet that now filled the house.

"Sorry for disturbing your rest earlier, babe. I tried my best to keep the volume down while the boys were busy running amok throughout the house." apologized Benny.

"It's ok, sweetheart. It was about time for me to wake up anyways. If I had slept any longer than I might've not been able to sleep too good tonight. I do have work in the morning. So, it's all good." reassured Ethan earnestly with a smile.

Ethan rolled over to give Benny a peck on the lips. He then looked down as he placed a hand on his stomach gently rubbing it.

"Let's just hope that little Bethany here doesn't turn out to be such a little terror like her two older brothers are when she reaches her terrible twos." joked Ethan, hopefully.

Benny chuckled at that and placed a hand over Ethan's. "Yeah! Hopefully she'll only inherit our good qualities rather than our bad ones like BJ and EJ did." he added jokingly.

"Don't worry, B! From what I saw, she'll be more like the both of you and me put together than the boys are. She'll even inherit both of our powers rather than just one or the other like the boys have." reassured Ethan confidently, giving Benny another quick kiss.

"Run it by me one more time on just how it is that you already know what the gender of the baby is gonna be before you're even far along enough to even tell, again?" questioned Benny curiously.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him. "Because I had a vision of us holding a tiny bundle of joy all wrapped up in pink, right after we found out about me being pregnant 5 weeks ago. _Duh_!" reiterated Ethan like a smart aleck. "Also, in that vision I could also sense her possessing both the powers of a seer and a spellmaster, as well." he added, flashing a smug smile.

"So, in other words...she'll be getting the best of both worlds, then!" comment Benny with a smile.

"God, I love you and how amazing you are, sometimes!" he then complimented, giving Ethan a more passionate kiss this time. "Who needs to wait 16 to 20 weeks to find out the gender when you're married to a seer, who can just get a vision before hand of what the sex of the baby will be." he added gratefully, with cocky smile on his face.

"So, tell me again, why we're gonna call her Bethany?" asked Ethan lovingly, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it again.

"Because it's like your name," started Benny smirking as he replaced his arms back around Ethan's sides again. "being surrounded by the "B" and "y" in my name, like it's hugging you just like this." he explained in a husky and gentle tone in the seer's ear.

A hug smile spread across Ethan's face, as he felt all tingly and warm inside at the caring and gentle hold his husband has on him physically and mentally. God, how he loved that man and vice versa with Benny.

Life was great for the two. Even if at times the twins did tend to drive them a bit batty at times. It was still a wonderful life and they wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, either.

* * *

 **A/N: How sweet and adorable was that?! EEEEEEEEEEK! XD**

 **It just gave me all kinds of Bethan feels, right there! How about you all?**

 **Benny going on his dream vacation with the love of his life. Then in the end being a papa TWICE and is about to be again for the THIRD TIME! :D How many of you wish that you had someone as wonderful as Ethan in your life to give you such an amazing birthday trip and a wonderful family in the end? Those two just belong together, don't they?**

 **And just in case you were wondering what all the French phrases mean in English they are this:** _ **Étoile croisée café**_ **which translate to Star Crossed Cafe and** _ **"Oui, je voudrais quelques-unes de vos crêpes de banane aux fraises et un caramel macchiato, s'il vous plaît"**_ **which translate to "Yes, I would like some of your banana pancakes with strawberries and a caramel macchiato, please." You can thank Google Translate for that bit of information, as I can not speak a lick of French. Lol! At least...not enough to form a sentence, that is. :P**

 **Anyways, there yah go Bennyweirlover17. I hope that you really enjoyed it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D**

 **And to everyone else, please don't be afraid to leave me a review if you like! I'd much appreciate it! :)**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around in my next update on one of my stories (whichever one that maybe)! Bye! ;D**


End file.
